Lost and may never be found
by sminkles
Summary: my sister keeps pestering me to put some of my stories up. This is one chapter of a BOOK I am trying to write, so this is basically a taster to see how it sounds to others. This chapter is an Alex Rider Fan fiction story in which he travels to America to teach an American unit horse riding, but when they go through a canyon he hears a flash flood, now it's a race for survival.
As they went along the edge of the river Alex could hear the sound of a large volume of water thundering in front of them, it was getting closer 'A flash flood' thought Alex.

He whistled the tune to head to higher ground, up a head Max pricked up his ears and lead the way up the slope, Major Barrowmore was on his back, "what's going on back there Cub, I give the orders here not you, and I said we are going straight ahead", Alex called out from the back, whilst noticing Storm was getting restless " I can hear a large amount of water in front of us, and there aren't supposed to be any that isn't shown on the map", and just to add a point he shouted " this area is known flash floods", Alex whistled an even more urgent tune, Max went from a nervous trot to a full gallop up the slope followed by the rest of the herd, Marie and her daughter Tillie were behind Alex and Storm, alex turned Storm around to put himself behind Marie and Tillie, now everyone could hear the water, now all the horses but Storm, Tillie and Marie were already at the top of the slope, a bird flew out of a bush to the left scaring Tillie, she lost her footing, fell and rolled back down the slope, Alex got off of Storms back and sent him up the slope, Storm took hold of Marie's reigns who was going frantic for her foal, "get them out of here" yelled Alex trying to be heard over the roar of the water now visible only a few miles away, Alex ran down the slope grabbed Tillie's reigns and tried to get to move towards the slope, Alex could hear people yelling at him to leave Tillie and run, he was never ever going to leave a member of his family to die, especially Storms granddaughter, then Alex looked to the right to see a wall of water, tillie reared up, pulling Alex back tripping him up, Alex wrapped the reigns around his arm tying them in to a knot, then Alex looked up at the sun probable for the last time, took a huge breath of air that may be his last, then the wall of water crashed down on top of them.

Mrs. Jones looked in horror as Alex was crushed with a thousand tonnes of water, she had heard of the flash flood heading towards the American unit and had come to warn them as they had no radios to contact them with, but she hadn't gotten there in time, she ahead of her to see the American unit looking at the water yelling "Alex"and "Cub" at the top of their voices, Alex's horses started to trot along the edge towards the way they had come from, the soldiers grabbed the reigns and tied them to tree branches. Mrs. Jones got on to her radio to the C.I.A "we need helicopters and medics", "why?, whats happened", took a deep unsteady breath and said "we just lost Alex".

Alex woke up lying across a branch, Alex couldn't remember anything about himself, apart from his named the fact that he had been fighting for his life in a torrent of water, everything was blurry, he felt cold weak and in pain. A low whinnying noise came from his right, looking over he could see the blurry outline of a young foal. Alex started to back out he smiled at least Tillie was alive.

A week later Alan Blunt was sitting in his London office looking at Joe Byrne and Major Barrowmore, "so you want the late Alex Riders horses?" asked Blunt, "yes sir, they are fine horses, some are old but we can't get the younger ones to co-operate with out them" said Major Barrowmore, Joe Byrne butted in"i don't think that this is something that we should be doing, from what I've heard these horses are under Alex's name but that are looked after by his friends", "Alex isn't here, he's dead no one can survive this long with out help after such an event" said Blunt, that was that Alex's horses now belonged to the American army to be used in combat situations.


End file.
